Untouched
by bluepandaninja
Summary: "So you mean to tell me that all those weird stupid tales are true?" "Well when you put it in that way... yes." "Well isn't this a Harry Potter moment?" Kim had just moved from Mississippi to Winter Park. She holds the most precious gem that could either save all supernatural kind. Or destroy them. But hey, sometimes the prophecies get mixed up, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot. (Duh!)**

* * *

**Greenwood, Mississippi 9:47 pm, 17th of February, 2005**

A little girl -maybe five or six years old- was walking down by a near-by beach on a cools summer's night. Her mom and her had, had yet _another _fight. This time it was about... actually she couldn't even remember what they were fighting about.

The little girl huffed and kicked a little pebble that she had been kicking since she walked out of her house.

A loud thump caused her to jump slightly and she scanned her surroundings. She ran a hand through her honey blonde hair in confusion once she saw nothing.

She looked a bit weary but continued on down the road.

The sounds of footsteps made her head snap up. Despite her age she knew that, that was not a good sign. So being the little girl she is, she did the first things that had came to her mind. She ran as fast as she could. And she screamed an ear deafening scream.

She ran the fastest she could, but the footsteps followed. Quite loudly might she add. _Thump! Thump! Thump! _With each step she tried to run faster but had ended up tripping on a large branch. She let out a howl of pain as her knee made contact with a large sharp rock. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Hesitantly she looked at her knee scared if the person or thing would catch up. She gasped when she saw a blood red stain coming through her original blue jeans.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! _She jumped up ignoring the pain and ran further down the road.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! _The footsteps got nearer and louder.

She skidded to a halt at the edge of a forest.

Her mom and dad had told her stories of the forest and how dark creatures lived there in the dark gloomy place.

She considered her options for a moment or two. _One I could die by a killer! Or two... I could run into the place where everyone is forbidden to go to and die by a creature in the stories that mom and dad told me... Wait a second! That's it! Just it! They're just stories!_

She dared to turn her head back and saw a figure she couldn't quite make out and yelling stuff that she couldn't understand.

She decided on the latter and ran into the forest.

She didn't stop when she saw a whole bunch of signs telling her to go back.

She didn't stop when she heard the sounds of howling and growling.

She only did stop when she saw a bright light falling from the sky.

Curiously she ran over to the directions to where she saw the light falling from the night sky.

There was a massive dent in the middle of the ground in a clearing that she had entered while running to the bright light.

Cautiously she crept up to the huge dent and stopped at the edge of the dent. She knew it was a crater.

In the middle of the crater the bright light faintly glowed a blue and purple color.

She somehow felt drawn to it. Like a magnetic connection.

She carefully made her way down to the middle of the crater like she was in a trance.

A normal kid would have slipped and fell going down the crater, but for the girl she seemed to know exactly where to step and where _not _to step.

When she finally arrived into the center of the crater she reached for the light that had faded out a little bit and exposed a blue mixed with purple gem.

As soon as she touched it the light shun so bright that the girl had to cover her eyes with her hands. Her hair flailed around in the air as the wind started to pick up. The wind was so strong that she fell down terrified.

The stars were the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

* * *

**Newport Beach, California, 17th of February, 9:51 pm, 2005**

A little boy slammed his front door shut before storming down the steps of his front porch. He was sick and tired of his parents always fighting, barely giving him the time of day.

He thought back to all of the good memories he had with his parents even when they were fighting. When he came home from school, his parents would take him out for ice-cream. Or when he would win a karate tournament his parents would take him out to some place nice.

The more he thought about his parents and when they were happy, tears started to stream from his eyes. You could only noticed if you looked really hard though since it was pouring rain.

_Why'd this happen to me? Why me? Not anyone else?_

It wasn't really safe for a little kid to be out on there own with no adult with them, since there was bad people where he lived. But did he care one bit?

Not. At. All.

He had always threatened his parents that if they kept on fighting he would run away.

So that's what he would do.

That' s what he's doing.

He's running away.

He ran as fast as he could run until his legs finally gave out.

He landed on the hard ground with a sat there for about five minutes wiping his tears away when he heard a loud crash.

He stood up with an unnatural speed and ran towards the sound, his curiosity getting the better of skidded to halt at the edge of a crater -at least he thought it he flipped down going to inspect the golden-orange color that was glowing.

The object was a faintly glowing orangey gold. He reached out to touch it, to get a closer look at it.

All he saw was was the trees spinning before he blacked out.

* * *

**Gulf Shores, Alabama, 17th of February, 10:06 pm, 2005**

A little red-headed boy wandered around a forest, in search of his parents that he had lost during a camping trip.

_Seriously? It can't be THAT hard to find some one here. Can it?_

On and on he went calling out, "Mom!?", "Dad?!" and "Where are you!?"

He kept on searching for felt like hours to the little kid until he got really tired and sat down.

"I miss you's." He whimpered into the air and let the sound echo around quietly.

The little kid wasn't really a people person. He preferred to stay at home with his nose in a book or throwing himself into his homework (Even though it's not that much.)

His only friends were his parents because they were the only ones that really understood him.

He let the tears fall as he thought of his parents. All of the good memories he had of them.

The ground shaking snapped him out of his thoughts.

He stood up in confusion and his detective side got the better of him and ran to where he thought the shaking had started. He kept on running and running and eventually ended up falling into what he thought was a pit. He glanced around and observed a green colored gem.

Hesitantly he went to pick it up. When he touched it, the gem had started to glow so bright that it nearly blinded the red-headed boy.

He could just remember falling to the ground before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Memphis, Tennessee, 17th of February, 10:19 pm, 2005**

A little girl ran through the woods being chased by who knows what. All she knew is that she had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Not wasting anytime at all she jumped over rocks, ducked under branched -which completely surprised her since she usually didn't do that sort of stuff- and dodged thorns sticking out of bushes. At least she was lucky.

But that luck didn't last very long though. After ten more minutes of running she started to loose her balance and started to trip over the smallest of thing like little pebbles and the tiniest of twigs.

She ended up cutting her left cheek since a thorns had scraped her badly. It was a short cut yes, but it was also a very deep cut.

She winced but kept on moving not wasting anytime stopping.

_Gotta run! Gotta run! Gotta run! _She kept telling herself in her head repeatedly.

She kept on running but nearly fell into a massive hole in the middle of the ground.

She could hear growling behind her and decided to jump into the hole. So she jumped, hoping not to die going splat on the ground.

Lucky for her she only got a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious.

A crowd of wolves circled the whole, growling and snarling at the little dark red haired girl. She just stuck out her tongue in a very childish manner.

She looked around and saw a turquoise gem glowing faintly. She walked up to it confused and interested since she had never seen a real gem up close before.

A bright light flashed before her eyes and she blacked out, only hearing wolves howling.

* * *

**Clearwater, Florida, 17th of February, 10:27 pm, 2005**

A black around six or seven jumped from tree to tree in the woods.

He had been doing that when he was stressed since he was four.

Ever since his caring and sweet mother had died, his father became a drinker and abusive.

His older sister had moved out when she was seventeen but couldn't take care of him as well as herself.

So here he was, jumping from tree to tree hanging out of branches and looking out at the sea in the distance.

Sometimes he would wish he could escape his life. It's not really fun having a dead mom and an abusive father.

He was about to jump to another tree when he slipped and fell. He caught himself on a branch near the ground before he could make a pancake out of himself.

He chuckled to himself at the thought of him as a pancake. All rolled up with chocolate spread and sugar covering him.

He licked his lips knowing how hungry he actually was, but he knew he couldn't go back there.

He wouldn't go back.

Instead if jumping again he decided to walk for a bit.

He wandered around for a bit, before deciding to check from the kitchen window if his dad had calmed down but realized that he was lost.

He looked up at the sky and round the top of the trees for any clue to where he was. Apparently he wasn't paying attention to where he walking because he fell into some pit or something.

"I'm okay." He stated to no one in particular and stood up.

He dusted himself off while looking around the pit.

He tripped over something and silently cursed. (Yes he knows how to curse duh!)

He looked at what he had tripped over and saw a gem that was acid blue.

He studied it for a bit and reached out to touch it.

When he touched it a bright light glowed brightly and that was the last thing he remembered before the darkness took over his sight of vision.

* * *

**A.N: I sorta made this story based on my English homework one night. So anyways I would of posted it earlier but fan fiction log in was down (which really annoyed me!) Also I posted this story up on quotev just not in Kickin' It form. I hope you guys liked this story starter. You know who's who. But if you don't... the first one -Greenwood, Mississippi- was Kim. The second one -Newport Beach, California- was Jack. The third one -Gulf Shores, Alabama- was Milton. The fourth one -Memphis, Tennessee- was one of my OCs called... uh yeah another thing I'm hosting a competition for my Oc's name. :) And obviously the fifth one  
****-Clearwater, Florida- is the one and only Jerry! :) Hope ya's all like this story so far.  
****Until Next Time :)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Greenwood, Mississippi, 12th of January, 07:48 am, 2015**

"Wake up Kim!" A boy around seventeen years of age shouted out side a white door with the name 'Kim' written on it in blue letters but there were bits of purple in there too.

"Five more minutes..." A girl's voice groaned from inside the room.

"You better be up in 10 seconds..." He counted down from 10 to 1 and barged into the room.

"Get up!" He tried to shake her to get her to wake up, which ended him in getting a punch in the gut.

"Oomph!" He grunted.

"I told ya never to wake me up like that Mike..." The girl mumbled while taking the blue and white covers off of her and lazily getting out of her comfortable queen sized bed.

"Sorry Kim, but we would've been late for our flight!" Mike quickly explained pushing Kimberly -or 'Kim' for short- into the bathroom.

Kim sighed and ran a hand through her honey blonde hair that had recently became lighter at the ends. Like a white color.

Kim was adopted when she was six, with no memory at all. The only thing she could remember was her first and last name. Kimberly Crawford. Jennet and Lloyd -Mike's parents- found her in the woods when they were hiking in 2005. She was passed out so Lloyd offered to take her in. When Kim up she had no idea where she was until Jennet explained the entire thing. Kim was grateful to have a family -not even blood related- like her's. She would do anything and everything to protect them with her life.

She took off her 'Eat Sleep Dream Repeat' pajamas and hoped into the shower.

When she was done in the shower she hoped back out and wrapped a towel around her waist.

She silently cursed at Mike for pushing her in there since now she didn't have any clothes only her pajamas.

She opened the door and ran as fast as she could into her room, her pajamas in hand.

She threw on a white top with 'I live, not hate' written in bold black letters, black skinny jeans and white vans*

She walked to the empty desk excluding an old oak wooden box. She opened it with sad eyes for what was in there was the most precious thing she had owned. It was a necklace, with a medium sized gem that was bluish purple.

She sighed as she put it on gently being careful not to break it or drop it.

The necklace was important to her because it was the only thing Jennet and Lloyd had found with her -other than her six year old clothes-.

She ran down the stairs in a fast manner and scarfed down some toast that was probably meant for her brother but ate it any way.

"Hey!" Mike shouted playfully when he caught her eating his breakfast. She smiled innocently and continued to eat the amazing piece of bread turned into toast.

Mike playfully glared at Kim and went to make himself some toast.

Just as Mike finished the last bite of toast, Jennet and Lloyd walked down the stairs with all of their suitcases.

"You guys ready?" Lloyd asked them warmly.

"Yeah!" "I guess so..." Were the replies he got.

They all walked out but Kim stopped for a bit and glanced around the now empty house. Only the bits and pieces that cant really be moved. That was her last time in that house. That was her last time in Greenwood. That was her last time in Mississippi.

The car ride was a boring since there wasn't really much stuff to talk about. The only time they did talk was when either Mike or Mack saw a yellow reg. They would say "Yellow reg!" and punch or hit the closest person to them which was each other.

The airport was also boring except for when Kim and Mike got themselves each four packets out Wonka's Gobstoppers.

The plane ride was also boring and a bit creepy since some annoying boys that sat beside, behind or in front of Kim made attempts to flirt with her which caused Mike to nearly beat them to a pulp.

Soon the arrived in the place were Kim thought she would never go to. The arrived in Winter Park.

* * *

**Winter Park, Florida, 12th of January, 11:27 am, 2015**

A blackish brown wolf ran through the woods feeling as free as a... well as free as a wolf.

He caught the scent of a deer and had started to chase after the easily scared little thing. When he saw the deer he prowled around a bit. He leaned on his hind legs getting ready to pounce at any moment (like a lion getting ready to kill his prey.) He waited until his prey's guard was down.

What better time to attack when his prey was getting a drink of water. That's when their most vulnerable.

As soon as the deer's head swooped down getting a drink of water from a stream, the wolf pounced on to his prey.

The deer tried to escape but with no luck as the wolf's strength was much larger.

When he was in the middle of eating his meal, a loud howl came from somewhere in the other part of the forest.

His head snapped up and he ran away with a chunk of meat in his mouth.

What he didn't see was the pair of golden-brown eyes watching him since the start.

Somewhere back in the forest the wolf was running towards the howl and had recently began to howl himself.

He ran into a clearing where a whole bunch of other wolves sat gathering around in one point in particular.

Confused he trotted up to the place gently pushing other wolves out of his way.

In the middle of the huddle a man lay, with bloody cuts and bruises that could of only be caused by one thing.

He growled at the thought of them and ran up to the Beta and pulled him by the fur with his teeth.

The Beta followed with a slight bow to the head.

During walking back to the place where the man had lay, the Beta had turned into a human. He had blonde hair and dark blue eyes with a scar starting from his right shoulder and ended near his elbow.

The blackish brown wolf had also turned into human. He had chocolate brown messy hair, chocolate brown eyes and two marks on either side of face.

"Alpha, what happened?" The Beta asked the brunet. "I do not know yet... but I have my theories. Bring this man to the healing tent and tend to him there, Luke." The Alpha stated. "Of course, Alpha Jack." Luke said and immediately ran over to the body and picked it up bringing it over to the healing tent.

Alpha Jack. Also known as 'Jack', was found in Newport Beach by a bunch of wolves that could shift into humans. Werewolves. They had taken them in as his own, bringing him to Winter Park. He was there just with a stone and his clothes. The werewolves made a dog tag out of the stone so that Jack could always wear it. On his twelfth birthday (they didn't know his real birthday so they used the day they found him) when he was wearing the dog tag, it started to glow. The glow covered him and when the light disappeared a wolf took Jack's place. The previous Alpha trained Jack and treated him like his own son. But unfortunately he died when Jack was thirteen, so Jack had to take up role as Alpha at such a young age.

He found out that there were more creatures out there. More creatures of the night out there. He hated to think about them so he pushed those thoughts about them out of his head.

He looked at the watch on his wrist and silently cursed. "I'm gonna be late for second half."

He shifted back into wolf form and ran for the direction outside of the forest. When he got to the edge he shifted back and grabbed a skateboard that he always kept behind a tree and skated down to join the rest of the girls and boys that were headed in one direction.

School. (Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn! Had to put that in there somewhere. LOL!)

* * *

**Winter Park, Florida, 12th of January, 11:39 am, 2015**

A sixteen year old boy with red hair was mumbling something under his breath he kept on chanting it until a green ball of light appeared in front of him. He smiled losing his concentration and the ball of light disappeared. He immediately frowned and that frown turned into a scowl.

"You need to concentrate. No distractions. No distractions." He mumbled to himself. "You have to get this thing right, Milton." He nodded to himself before concentrating even more on keeping the green light alive.

When the light was at it's brightest, Milton furrowed his brow in concentration and brought his hands up to his chest and swung them out, pushing the light away. The light ended up flying into the middle of something that looked like an archer's target.

He smiled to himself in approval before glancing at his watch and groaning. "Ugh... If I keep doing this I'll always be late."

He put both of his index fingers up, beside face, closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

In a puff of smoke the red-head was gone.

Milton landed behind a dumpster (which was a step up since last time he landed _in _the dumpster) a bit away from school.

He straightened his nerdy like clothes and walked through the doors of the school joined by a few other nerds as well (Ya know like Emmett and Sydney.)

While he was walking in he took note of everyone to avoid again. (Seriously he does this like everyday. Just to be sure.)

Milton was one to blend in really well. He liked to mostly keep to himself, since he didn't know who his real parents were. When he was younger he got lost in the middle of the woods and only had his clothes and a green gem. (Well that's what his adoptive parents say.) He lived in a nice house that was full of other children. Apparently they had powers to, almost like... witches and warlocks.

On his thirteenth birthday (they didn't know so they used the day they found him) the green gem that he always had started to glow so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. He walked up to it and reached out to touch it. When he touched it a green aura started to spread across his body. The aura was so strong that you could actually _see _it.

When the glowing stopped everyone stared at him in complete shock. That was how he got his powers. He wasn't born with it. He simply had the right object.

Milton was knocked out of his thoughts when the bell rang. He shook his head and straightened up. He really didn't want to be late to Mrs. Burke's class. He sighed and then ran as fast as his skinny legs could take him.

* * *

**Winter Park, Florida, 12th of January, 12:04 pm, 2015**

A girl with striking red hair sat at her desk chewing on the tip of her pencil, nervously fidgeting around. She couldn't really handle being in a place for too long. She kept glancing around all the people in the class and back at the clock.

It was pretty usual for her to do that. Most people thought it was just because of her ADHD. But the people that actually properly knew her, was the real reason she was usually like that was because of her wings. (Yup I said it. Do not judge.)

The teacher came in as usual and started to slowly give out sheets. The girl was about to shout out to Mrs. Burke, but thought better of it. Mrs. Burke was one of the most scariest teachers there ever was.

When Mrs. Burke started to do roll call, the girl toned her out until her name was called. "Jordan Short?" She called out.

"Here." Jordan mumbled meekly.

"Okay good now that everyone is here. We'll begin on projects..." She paired off the class but Jordan wasn't really listening. She looked from left to right just wondering if anyone would notice that she had wings if she showed them.

"Milton Krupnick and Jordan Short will be working together." She stated last. Of course she would put them two together. _I mean just because were both red-heads doesn't mean you have to pair us up together! I mean I don't mind him, but there is other people in this class too ya know! _Jordan thought to herself angrily as she went up to sit beside Milton.

He gave her sort of a nervous smile and she kind of returned it with a nod of a greeting.

No one really talked to Jordan that much since they thought that she was some 'bad girl' or a 'mute' but in reality she just wanted to let her wings out and not be judged.

Jordan -like Milton- usually kept to herself because if she got to close, she would become attached and might accidentally let her little secret slip.

Jordan was found unconscious by her adoptive parents when they were walking around taking pictures since that was her adoptive parents' job. They told her they found her with a greenish blue gem in her hand. The gem that she wore everyday. The gem that she had put in her bracelet. She never left the house without it. The only time she ever took it off was when she had to shower or was in the swimming pool or something.

As she working with Milton, she couldn't help think, _Are there more people like me out there?_

* * *

**Winter Park, Florida, 12th of January, 12:52 pm, 2015**

"Jerry!" A voice shouted from down the hall.

A head shot up with it's black curly hair swinging behind him.

He glanced around trying to find the source of the voice.

When he saw nothing he shrugged and went back to shoving books into his blue small locker.

"BOO!" A voice shouted behind him. He jumped up and let his signature Colombian war chant, "AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he jumped up into the air.

"Man you are so easy to scare!" A boy around Jerry's age chuckled. He had longish brown hair and dark eyes. Almost black.

"Well that's because Randy... uh... I just watched the most scariest movie ever!" He lied horribly. You could tell he was lying by the way his voice got high pitched at the end and he wouldn't look Randy directly in the eye. Well that and there was the other thing.

You see when Jerry was found by his adoptive parents he had a normal enough childhood. Unless you count the fact that his adoptive family were all vampires.

Most see vampires as cruel and selfish, but that only goes as the Red Eyed Leaches. Jerry had black eyes but when he was craving blood or something happened, that was big, his eyes would turn a golden brown color.

When he was eleven he found out about his powers. He was holding his acid blue gem in his hand, the only thing he had -apart from clothes- when his adoptive family found him. The gem had started to glow one of brightest lights that anyone had ever seen then it covered up Jerry. He thought he was either going to die, or become a unicorn.

But (un)fortunately neither happened. His eyes turned a golden brown color while the rest of his family just gasped obviously in shock. He looked all around him just to make sure he didn't have any unicorn tail or anything. When he saw that he didn't, he sighed. His adoptive family told him what he was and they checked to see what his special capability was. Apparently his was to see the future. If he let anyone look into his eyes than they would see their future and a lot of bad stuff could happen from this.

He sighed when the next bell rang and Randy ran off somewhere in the opposite direction of his class.

Sometimes Jerry wished that he wasn't the only one that felt so alone and that no one understood him.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Sunflowerdogs: Thanks for the review. Really? Three times? Thanks I hope ya liked this one :)**

**HeartOfAFighter: Thanks for the review and I was hoping to grab people's attention with this story :)**

**Thank you to sarcasm is my second language for following this story. :)**

**Thank you to bubblegumtree456 for following this story. :)**

**Thank you to KickLeoliviaAusllyRauraBrace for following this story. :)**

**Thank you to sarcasm is my second language for favoriting this story. :)**

**Thank you to KickLeoliviaAusllyRauraBrace for favoriting this story. :)**

**Thank you to KickLeoliviaAusllyRauraBrace for following me. :)**

**A.N: Hey you guys. Hope ya liked it. I would've posted earlier but I was out for a bit, so I am posting it now! *insert applause here!* I would seriously love to hear what y'all think. You know I'm open minded. So Yeah Until Next Time :p If ya's want to know what happens next...well ya just have to wait and see and let my imagination do the work :p**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**(Ya see what I did there? I usually go 'Until Next Time :)' But instead I went 'Until Next Time :p If ya's want to know what happens next...well ya just have wait and see and let my imagination do the work :p)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Winter Park, Florida, 12th of January, 13:07, 2015**

Kim ran through a mass of students trying to pass by but because of the amount of people in the school failed miserably. She would either get pushed down or toppled over.

She was about to scream in frustration since she got pushed down -_again_\- when a hand came down, silently offering her to take hold of his hand to pull her up.

"Thank you." Kim thanked the boy. He had red hair that seemed like fire when the light was shining on it, ice blue eyes that didn't seem cold but seemed more welcoming and warm. He also had a splash of freckles around his nose and cheeks, but that only made him seem more friendly.

"No problem. I'm Milton. Milton Krupnick." He introduced. Milton seemed friendly enough and Kim didn't want to be a loner for the rest of the day so she told him, her name. "Nice to meet you, Milton. I'm Kim Crawford." She stated.

"Nice to meet you too. So, I'm guessing you might need a little bit of help finding the office?" Milton asked with a slight chuckle. Kim laughed and nodded. Together the two walked to the office, trying to avoid getting trampled on.

"So here's the office." Milton stated gesturing towards a wooden door with and opaque glass with the words, **'Secretary's Office', **written in big black bold letters that some how fitted on to it perfectly. "I'll wait outside for you, so I can show you to your class." Milton told Kim. She nodded and sucked in a breath before opening the door and walking into the office.

The office itself was amazing. There was a mix between oak and pine wooden desk that was in the middle of the room which was circular shaped. Behind the desk and the two black leather chairs, there was a red semi pillar that stuck out at the middle. If you walked on either side of the desk you would be leaded to a room that Kim couldn't quite see. Near the top of the wall behind the desk, a long thin rectangular hole was there. If you stood on one of the leather chairs you and peeked, you would be able to see through the hole. Kim guessed it was put there on purpose.

She walked up to the desk and saw a middle aged woman with long red hair tied into a side low pony tail and golden eyes. The woman smiled. Kim couldn't help it and smiled a bright smile back.

"Hello there. May I help you?" The woman asked in a sweet and soothing voice.

"Um... Yes. Can I -uh have my schedule and locker and all of that stuff?" Kim asked a but nervous but she had no idea why. "Name?" The woman asked again. Kim noticed a name tag on her blouse and it read, 'Maria'. "Kim Crawford." Kim stated.

Maria started to look through some files pushing her legs towards the filing cabinet revealing a nice skirt that matched her blouse. She rummaged through the files of paper before stopping at the one labeled, 'Crawford, Kim'. "Aha!" She said in glee and pushed herself back to the desk where Kim was waiting at. "Here you go." Maria gave Kim her schedule, locker and locker combination. "Thank you." Kim thanked her and smiled while walking out of the office. Maria smiled back and for a second her eyes turned an orange color.

Kim walked out of the office and turned left to walk into Milton. Literally. "Ow." Kim groaned as she hit the floor for the how many times, that day. "Oops. Sorry." Milton apologized sincerely to her and helped her up.

"It's okay." Kim waved him off and skimmed over her schedule. "Uh do you know where room 47 is?" She asked.

"Yeah! I have that too!" Milton silently cheered and they both ran off to the room.

When Milton and Kim got to the door a group of guys stood at the door. Maybe four or five? The either had brown, blonde or black hair. One had dirty blonde hair spiked up hair and forest green color eyes. Another one had black messy hair and was quite tan. He had dark brown eyes. Almost black like eyes. The others sort of looked like the other two except one. He had dark brown -like chocolate- hair, chocolate eyes and had two marks on either side of his face. He was wearing a plain white tee, denim jeans and navy vans*.

Milton shook Kim out of her trance by snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Kim are you there? Hello? Earth to Kim?" He said waving his hand, snapping his fingers and whistling. Basically doing anything to snap Kim out of her trance.

"What?" Kim snapped out of her little trance and turned to face her attention to the red head beside her.

"You okay?" He asked worried for his friend. Well that was what Kim thought it was but he was worried for a whole other different reason.

"Yeah, just tired. I guess." Kim lied smoothly which wasn't really like her since she was the worst at lying to people. People just saw through the white little lie she told, but it seemed that Milton actually bought it.

"Okay then. If you're sure." Milton said unconvinced. _Okay spoke too soon. _Kim thought.

They walked into class and sat down some where in the middle, near the back, despite Milton's protests.

"Why do we have to sit here?" Milton complained tossing his head back.

"Because..." Kim started to explain. "If you sit at the front you'll be labeled as a 'nerd'. No offence. And you'll get spit balls thrown at you. If you sit at the very back, you'll be labeled as a 'bad boy'/'bad girl'. But you're definitely not that. But if you sit in the middle then you'll be considered normal." Kim finished as if she was talking to a little kid.

Milton's mouth went into the shape of an 'O' and mouthed "Oh."

The bell rang to signal class to start but the teacher wasn't there yet so every one continued talking to the person net to them or throw spit balls at each other. The guys that Kim saw outside the door walked in casually and spread around the room. The guy with the blonde hair and forest green eyes sat near the top, but not at the very top. Another one sat at the back but not at the very back. Another one sat some where near where the jocks sat and the jocks invited him to join in on their conversation. The one with the black hair sat right in front of Kim and Milton. And finally the last one, the one with chocolate brown hair sat right behind Kim and Milton.

The class started to quiet down when the teacher walked in. He had hair as black as night and eyes as blue as the sky.

"All right class, today we are going to be learning about..." The teacher explained. _Ah. So he's British... Interesting..._

* * *

**Winter Park, Florida, 12th of January, 13:02, 2015**

Jack had made it to his school just on time. He ran into his friends and fellow pack members, Ash, Seth, Èamon and Riley.

"Hey Jack!" Ash waved over. He did not call him by his full title because 1; they were friends so there was really no need to call him that. And 2; If he called Jack, Alpha Jack well then, everyone would know what they were. Even though there was other supernatural beings in the school like witches, wizards and fairies there were creatures of the night in the school as well. No not vampires. Much worse.

"Hey guys." Jack greeted then nodding to them.

"Did ya heat that there is a new girl in school?" Riley asked excitement rolling off of him like a river,

"Really?" Jack asked shocked. Not that many people would just transfer to Winter Park without any reason. Also every one in Winter Park always told stories to the new people to scare them off to protect their own secret. Every one in Winter Park had their own secrets that they had to protect. So basically the main rule is; Don't trust anyone but your own kind. That's been the rule since as long as Jack could remember.

"Yeah. I heard that she's from Mississippi." Seth stated smiling and nodding his head.

Jack turned his head to Èamon to Sr I'd this was true since Èamon was the more honest and trust worthy one of the little group.

Èamon nodded his head in confirmation and agreed with Ash, Seth and Riley which was rather unlikely but there's a first time for everything.

The group of the for wolves walked to the doors off the school.

Every one cleared a path for them since they were probably the most popular guys at the school.

They walked off to their class which they convincingly have together.

They stopped at the door to talk for a bit about the attacks that had happened.

"Do you think Joey is going to be alright?" Ash asked worried for his big brother. "I don't know Ash. I wish I did bit unfortunately I don't. These attacks are becoming more frequent and if we don't stop them, then it will be the end of the line. For every one and everything." Jack stated being dead serious.

They talked for a bit longer when Jack saw a girl with long honey blonde hair and big doe brown eyes. She was wearing a off the shoulder baby blue top, denim shorts and high top galaxy converse* shoes. She was standing next to a guy that Jack had seen around before. Jack only knew that his name was Milton David Krupnick and he was sort of a nerd.

It looked like the girl was deep in thought because Milton started to wave his hand in front of her face, snapping his fingers and whistling whilst saying, " Kim are you there? Hello? Earth to Kim?" The girl that Jack now thought that the girl's name was Kim -considering the amount of times Milton had shouted it- snapped out of her trance.

They walked in through the door of the classroom and was shortly followed by Jack wings his little group of wolves.

To see if there was any creatures off the night in the class, they spread out. Ash sat near the top, Èamon near the back, Riley with the jocks, Seth in front of Milton and the girl, Kim, and Jack sat right behind her for no real reason.

Soon enough the teacher came in and started droning on and on about something that Jack couldn't really care less about. _Let the torture begin. _He thought.

* * *

**Winter Park, Florida, 12th of January, 15:28, 2015**

Milton wondered what was up with Kim when she started to zone out. He thought that she could maybe be a supernatural because not that many hum drums -basically ordinary. No supernatural thing about them- could space out for that long.

But just to be sure, Milton didn't say anything in case she was just a normal girl. But he did have his suspicions.

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day and every one ran out of the class including Milton.

He was just dying -not literately- to try this new spell/potion that he had been working on to fend himself off of the creatures of the night.

Yes, not just werewolves knew about the creatures of the night. That's why all supernaturals had to keep their species a secret.

If a new hum drum came to Winter Park, the supernaturals would tell them scary stories about their town -which was partially true- to scare them out of the town.

The supernaturals couldn't really tell who was what since they didn't know who was and who wasn't a creature of the night. A creature of the night is the most terrifying and ugly creatures ever to be seen on Earth. At least that was what the supernaturals that survive them say. Like other supernaturals, creatures of the night can look exactly like humans. That was why supernaturals had to keep their secret to themselves.

Milton shook his head out of those creatures of the night thoughts and sprinted out of the doors of the school. Now every one that saw him looked at him weirdly because he was running out of school and he was labeled as 'a nerd'. But how many flying fire balls did he give? Not. One.

He continued to sprint until he made his way to a beautiful clearing in the woods. The trees gathered around the clearing almost in a protective shield kind of way. There was a pond some where there too. The water glistened like a thousand crystals with the sky reflecting off of the water to make it a sky blue color.

Milton tried to concentrate on managing his power. _Might of over used it. Just a little bit. _Milton thought when a bright light shined, the power was too strong that it made Milton fly all the way over to a tree at the edge and he slammed into it.

He groaned slightly but got up again and concentrated, but not too much.

He focused his power on creating a ball of light. Beads of sweat came down from his forehead but he didn't stop even though he was in killer pain. He was almost done with the spell. His eyes grew white and the ball of light flew out of his hands and crashed into a tree but not damaging it as he put a protecting shield on all of the trees.

His eyes turned back to his normal nice blue colored eyes and he rubbed his sore head. "Ow..." He grumbled under his breath.

He picked himself up and immediately regretted it.

The pain in his head was unbearable. He thought he would end up fainting. Again!

The pain gradually started to fade away and Milton started to feel better right away.

He walked around for a little bit before deciding to sit at the edge of the pond with his legs dipped in. He started to think about what if Kim was a supernatural? What if she was one him? What if she was a werewolf? What if she was a vampire? What if she was a fairy? What if she was a mermaid? What if she was a siren? What if she was a... a creature of the night? Yeah but that was just what they were. What ifs. They weren't definite.

He checked the time on his phone before scrambling up. He packed up all of his wizards notes. He looked around before smiling to himself. This was the place. The one place where he could relax. This was his place.

He ran off into the woods but failed to noticed a flash of dark red hair that flew by.

* * *

**Winter Park, Florida, 12th of January, 15:31, 2015**

Jordan couldn't even believe what she had just witnessed. Milton. The nerd. The geek. The smartest person in the school. Was just just using magic.

After school she ran out into the woods and took off her jacket that hid her beautiful turquoise long curved wings. She spun around and her original white v-neck, black skinny jeans and white ballet flats, turned into a lovely fishnet top with a blue fabric covering her top half except her belly button. Her skirt was several layers of a blueish turquoise color. The top of her skirt was covered in white, pink or purple flowers with green leaves attached falling down in a wavy sort of pattern. Her hair had gotten longer and wavy. The top bit of her hair was put in a complected bun. A little crown was also placed on her head. In the middle of the crown was a turquoise gem. It was the only thing she was founded with when her adoptive family had found her. Don't worry they were fairies too other wise she would of never found out that she was a fairy.

She flew around, occasionally swerving to any hum drums. (Again, that means normal.)

Jordan saw a dying plant and flew over to it before it could completely die. She touched it gently with the tip of her finger and almost instantly the plant jumped back to life. This was what Jordan loved most about herself. She could make any plant grow and can make it do any thing that she wished.

When she was in the middle of flying up to the blue birds that were perched in a tree all year round, she saw a huge white light. She stopped abruptly and after a few seconds, she cautiously made her way towards the light. What she saw shocked her. Milton. Magic. What?

She stayed and watched him do a bit more magic before walking around the clearing and finding a spot at the edge of the pond and putting his legs in.

She just watched him losing his train of thought. He snapped out of it soon enough and checked the time on his phone. He looked at the time and his eyes were wide like saucers. He put all of his stuff in his bag and took off.

When he was running where Jordan stood -or well floated-, she spun and pressed her back against a tree not wanting to be seen. She sucked in a breath when she saw him stop near her, but he kept on running. She let out a breath of relief when he didn't see her.

She took one last glance at the clearing to the direction that Milton had ran off to before shaking her head and flying up on into the warm air.

* * *

**Winter Park, Florida, 12th of January, 15:46, 2015**

Jerry was the first one out of detention and out of the school. When he saw that no one was looking he used his vampire speed to rush towards a very familiar place that he been going to for that past few years. Ever since he had found out he was a vampire.

He arrived at an old abandoned warehouse that no one ever dares go to. He walked up to the side door of the creepy place as if he was casually strolling down the street.

He opened the door and was greeted with a dull light and specks of dust that could be seen thanks to his vampire super vision.

He used his super speed and strength as an advantage, he grabbed a whole bunch of punching dummies and target boards. He set them up in less than 4 seconds.

Jerry hit a button on the right side of the wall of the warehouse and a hole opened up to reveal a while bunch of weapons from stakes and silver bullets to iron and copper and bronze swords and knifes.

He grabbed a silver stake and held it in his hand tightly. He followed his instincts and swiveled towards a target that had been speeding towards him. He threw the stake towards the target and it struck the middle of the target dead on.

This went on for a while until Jerry couldn't breath. He was training to fight the creatures of the night on case they had ever tried to attack any one. That even includes hum drums.

Jerry had his own encounter with a creature of the night and it was terrifying. Even though it was just a quick glimpse of it. It looked horrible in it's true form. It's skin was red and covered in rubber suction cups and if they touched you with it, you would either become a creature of the night or you would die.e creature of the night that Jerry saw had an iron smell. They had teeth like sharks which made him wonder, "How many sets of teeth do you need man?" Rumor also has it that they have venom sacks in their mouths so you wouldn't want to really be going on with them. Only a creature of the night can kiss a creature of the night with out ending up dead in four minutes.

But that was only one of them. There's more appearances than one to them, which made Jerry even more scared but confident to fight for whats right.

He shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts when another target came speeding towards him. Instead of using his stake, he used a copper knife that could kill a creature of the night in ten seconds flat.

He continued on with his training thinking;_ I will get my revenge on those filthy head rippers._

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**0oJasperAndKicko0: Thanks for the review. Seriously? Thanks. You wouldn't even believe the amount of times I had to re-write it 'cause I couldn't find the right place for the characters :)**

**Sliced Bread: Thanks for the review. And I didn't expect that either :) And the best thing since sliced bread? Wow! I'm gonna take that as a complement :)**

**BearKick15: Thanks for the review. I could just imagine Jack as an alpha of a pack for some reason. Oh well :)**

**EVanvicky: Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**shakeema28: Thanks for the review. I guess you'll have to wait to find out what Kim's power is... :)**

**Thank you to every one that followed this story. :)**

**Thank you to every one that favorited this story. :)**

**Thank you to every one that followed me. :)**

**Thank you to every one that favorited me. :)**

**A.N: So hey guys. Wait a minute... *Runs and hide behind Kim and Jack* So hey guys. Don't get mad at me cause I haven't updated this in a long time, but I do have good reasons. **

**1\. My throat has been killing me.**

**2\. I've been sick.**

**3\. I've been looking at clothes for my cousin's confirmation and helping her with it.**

**4\. I've been giving advice to my friends all the time since I'm awesome like that**

**5\. I had to starve for a bit since my mom isn't in the house. (My dad's a horrible cook!)**

**6\. I've been trying to read all of the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series again before Autumn because that's when Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard comes out. I cannot wait for that book. I so want to know if she's related to Annabeth! Who else does? Review if you do!**

**7\. My friends took all my electronic stuff for about a week! I had never felt so happy to them back into my own hands.**

**8\. I had to draw a picture to get out of trouble for some thing.**

**9\. I had to take care of my cousins. They are _so _loud!**

**10\. My sister threw me into a corner of w desk... Yeah my sister and i hate each other.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I will fix any typos or anything that there is if you just let me know in the review thing down to the left... Well you want to know what happens next? Let's leave that for my imagination to find out :p**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**

**Later My Ninjas :p**


End file.
